Heat Wave
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Sonny's AC goes out in her building, she ends up going to Chad's house to use his pool. What will become of this? Dedcated to prettyinpink21


"This is the hottest temperature that the Los Angles area has seen in years!" The news reporter said.

"Out of all of the other times the AC could have broke, it had to be during a heat wave." Sonny Munroe said.

She was laying on her couch with 5 fans blowing on her and she was still sweating. The AC in her building went out about 2 days ago and she was told that it wasn't going to be fixed for another week.

"Why don't you go down to the pool?" Her mother, Connie Munroe suggested to her daughter over the phone.

Connie was on a business trip in Arizona, and this was the first time Sonny wished that she could have gone with her.

"Mom, it will be packed. Everyone is done there. It's so hot I don't even want to move." Sonny said, spraying herself in the face with the squirt bottle she was holding.

"Why don't you stay over at Condor Studios? You've slept over there before and Mr. Condor never said anything to you before." Her mother suggested.

"Mom I would kiss you if you were here. I think I'll head over there now!" Sonny said.

She bolted to her bedroom and pulled out a pair of shorts and put them over her bathing suit, she walked down to Condor Studios. Finally, after what seemed like and eternity, she made it to the studio parking lot. Wanting to get into the cool air she ran across the black pavement, slamming into someone so hard flooring her.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Came an all too familiar voice.

"Chad? What are you doing here on a Saturday afternoon?" Sonny asked, pulling herself back up on her feet.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just making conversation. I'll see you." She said, pushing past him.

"What are you doing here?" Chad's voice said from behind her.

"I asked you first." Sonny said, turning around to face him.

"Well, I asked you second." He shot back at her.

"The AC is down in my building and it's to hot to be in there. So I thought I could come here and cool down."

"You could have just come over to my house instead." Chad offered.

"Did you just invite me over?"

"Better hanging out with me then at an empty studio. We have a pool." Chad said.

The word 'pool' got Sonny hooked; she didn't even need to be asked twice.

"Fine, but you're driving. I left my car at home." Sonny said, walking towards Chad's car.

* * *

"Jeez! That pool could fit my entire building in it!" Sonny said when she first looked at his pool.

"This will be the first time that I've used it. I thought that it's crazy about swimming alone."

"You don't live with your parents?" Sonny questioned.

"No, the moved out about a year ago. It's my house so I decided to just stay here alone." Chad said.

"Don't you get lonely in the big house? I know I would."

"I don't need anyone. I was always here alone when they lived here. So there really isn't much a difference." Chad explained himself.

"So, do you want to give this pool a test drive?"

"You can swim if you want too. I'll stay her." Chad said, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs.

"Ok." Sonny said, slipping off her shorts and diving into the pool.

About ten minutes of swimming around alone, Sonny started to get bored.

"Chad! Chad! Help me!" Sonny said, acting like she couldn't swim.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Chad said, running over to the side of the pool.

"Help Me!" Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's extended hand and pulled him, head first, into the pool.

"You are so going to pay for that Munroe." Chad said when he finally resurfaced.

Pulling off his shirt and pants and throwing them up on the deck.

"Only if you can catch me first!" Sonny teased, swimming to the other side of the pool as fast as she could.

"I'm faster then you think!" Chad said, standing a few feet away from her.

"You scared me." Sonny said, backing away from him after noticing how close he was to her.

"That was the whole point." Chad said in an 'obviously' tone, placing one hand on either side of her trapping her between himself and the edge of the pool.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" Sonny asked, noticing Chad getting closer to her if that was even possible.

"Giving you your payback." Chad said, leaning down and claiming her lips with his own.

After a few minutes Chad pulled, and rested his forehead against her's.

"I've got one thing to say about this." Sonny said, after a few minutes.

"What's that?" Chad asked, brushing her wet hair out of her face.

"I should spend all my heat waves with you." Sonny said, placing her hands on Chad's face and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: It's funny of how many of my stories has came to me because of the weather..Hope you enjoy it. Hope everyone that lives we it's hot right now stays cool. Tell me what you think. Danielle._


End file.
